One Too Many
by Aeris Leonheart
Summary: Connected to the Beast Wars Bed and Breakfast RP forum, with some connection to Shockbox's music memes. Let's just say that Dinobot has a bad morning after having one too many.


**A.N.: ** This is just a funny idea that popped into my head that I decided to write down. This kind of connected to the Beast Wars Bed and to Shockbox's music memes. It kind of starts similar to her short _Sexyback _story in Music Meme 2, but with a slightly different ending. So enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Beast Wars is owned by Hasbro. Shockbox is owned by Shockbox. The B&B, Friend, Pegasus, and Leppender are owned by Airrizzon. Skyfire and Triassicus (Tri) are owned by me.

It was Karaoke Night at the Bed and Breakfast, and for Dinobot that was the most dreaded night. It was never fun listening to Skyfire sing a cheesy love song or hear someone like Quickstrike or Pegasus try to sing while they were drunk off their aft. Dinobot always wonder why he would bother going. No was making him go or stay, but of course some probably assumed that Sky was making him come, which really wasn't true. She never said he had to come. Of course she would ask him if he wanted to go, and would never make a big deal if he said no. But still he had no idea what it was that made him agree to keep coming and tonight he found himself wishing he had just said no.

Earlier that day Rattrap and Dinobot's younger brother Triassicus found another old CD in the Axalon storage unit and decided to perform one of the songs on for Karaoke Night. Had Dinobot know what those two were planning, he wouldn't have come, especially after the incident involving a CD that Skyfire and Triassicus found with a certain song called Caramelldansen, which he still had stuck in his head. But it wasn't as bad as what Tri and Rattrap had in mind.  
After Skyfire finished her rendition of Eyes on Me, Rattrap and Triassicus went next and they started to sing Sexyback by Justin Timberlake. Their rendition of the song was so horrible, that most bots either covered their audios or decided to get drunk in order to tone out the horrible singing. Even Skyfire who normally wouldn't drink choose the getting drunk option, same with Optimus, Leppender, and Pegasus. Shockbox just ran out of the room screaming. The rest left the room hoping to maintain their sanity, while Rampage convinced Friend to cover his ears, because he didn't want to explain to young alien demon why someone would want to be whipped if they misbehaved.

As for Dinobot, he chose the getting drunk option. By the time Tri and Rattrap stopped their awful singing, Skyfire had passed out. It was her first time drinking, so she was kind of a light weight. After being sure she was okay, Dinobot carried her to their usual room in at the B&B, with Rhinox's help. Afterwards he headed back to endure the rest of Karaoke Night.  
By the time the night was over, everyone who too drunk to go back to their respective bases, just stayed the night at the B&B. As for Dinobot, he had so much to drink by then, he couldn't really remember which room was his and Sky's. He wondered around the B&B for a while, until he found the room that he believed was the right one. He entered the room lied down next to his girlfriend.

When Dinobot awoke that morning he discovered, that it wasn't Sky he lying next to. He was lying next to Rattrap and had his arm around him. At the same time Rattrap woke up as well.  
At that moment they both screamed and fell off their respective sides of the bed while quickly trying to back away from the other.  
They both then got up. "What are you doing here?!" They both yelled as the pointed at each other.

"What am I doing here?!" Rattrap retorted. "This is my room! Geez, how much did you have to drink last night?"

Dinobot did wake up with a little bit of a hangover and all the yelling and screaming certainly wasn't helping it. He put his hand, up to his head, which was in a lot pain, and tried to remember what happened last night. All he remembered was Rattrap and Tri's awful rendition of Sexyback, from there he figured he must have had one too many.

"Oh don't tell me I mistaken you for Sky" he moaned.

"Do I look like Bird Girl to you?" Rattrap asked. "Primus, you must have been seriously wasted. But that might explain why I thought I was dreaming that someone was cuddling me. I never would have taken you for being an affectionate drunk Chopperface."

Of course that last comment just made Dinobot angrier. "Get out!" Dinobot yelled at Rattrap.  
"Hey, I just said that this is my room" Rattrap relied back.

"Get out and don't you dare tell anyone about this!" The raptor shouted.

Rattrap didn't argue and just left the room as fast as he could, not wanting to get slagged. _'Trust me, I have no problem keeping this myself, Lizard Lips' the rat thought to himself.  
Meanwhile, Dinobot just fell back on the bed, with hand still up against his head. 'Oh my head…'_


End file.
